1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting box, and more particularly to a connecting box for connection to a solar panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar panels have a large number of solar cells that are used to convert power from sunlight. The power generated by the solar cells is conveyed via electric lines for feeding into an alternative current (AC) network or to a battery. A connecting box is generally provided for electrical connection between the solar panel and the AC network or the battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,883 B2 discloses a connecting box having a housing and a number of terminal assemblies arranged side by side in the housing. The housing is provided with an opening for introducing the electrical lines of the solar panel to one ends of the terminal assemblies, and a cable connected to the other ends of the terminal assemblies for output the converted power to the AC network or the battery. A number of diodes each connects two neighbouring terminal assemblies to establish an electrical connection therebetween. As shown in FIG. 5 of the drawings of the patent, an elastic contact 10 for connection to the electrical lines of the solar panel is encircled within the contact base 13. A suitable tool is required to extend through an opening defined on the top of the contact base to operate the elastic contact to allow a user to insert or extract the electrical lines of the solar panel. However, the suitable tool is not always available to the user when the solar panel is damaged and need to be replaced, in such situation, it is quite difficult for the user to implement the replacement. In addition, the terminal assembly has a relatively complex structure thereby making manufacture both time and cost inefficient.